


Dark Distant Place

by Synnerxx



Category: Parenthood (2010)
Genre: Angst, Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-09
Updated: 2010-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-31 03:44:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10890990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: Adam watches Crosby and feels helpless.





	Dark Distant Place

The moon casts a silvery glow over everything. It hits the gold in Crosby's hair and casts an ethereal light over him. Adam stares, taken aback at how fragile Crosby looks at the moment. It's wrong; Crosby shouldn't look like this. He was supposed to be carefree and happy-go-lucky. Worry and stress isn't becoming on him. He wants to comfort his brother, take away the pain, but there's nothing to say. Nothing he can do and he's never felt so powerless before and he hates it. He turns away from Crosby, tears welling up. There is nothing he can do.


End file.
